


The Magical Game of Life

by TheGamerHieikuYoko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGamerHieikuYoko/pseuds/TheGamerHieikuYoko
Summary: Fourteen people are locked in a room and forced to play The Magical Game of Life. What could possibly go wrong? Answer a lot and a lot of secrets will be revealed as to who is bad and who is good. This one game could turn the whole war. Truths will come to light whether the people want them to or not.Slow going I think.Please R&R!





	1. Chapter 1

Harry coughed roughly someone was holding him begging him to talk to them. He couldn't make out the voice as his coughing fit turned into a seizure that had him jerking around on the floor. Still the arms held him keeping his head from hitting the ground. 

Sirius was worried as he held Harry. He yelled for Snape in his desperation and was shocked when the man actually knelt on the other side of Harry and began forcing a purple potion down the boy's throat. Sirius knew this potion he'd seen his great uncle take it all the time when he was growing up. It was to stop seizures and prevent them. Slowly Harry stilled in his arms. The boy blinked bleary green eyes at him and Snape. 

"Where.....?" was all his rough raspy voice could get out before it failed. 

They saw marks around his neck. He'd been strangled and judging by the scars that littered his neck this wasn't the first time. 

"We don't know." Sirius said, "We all just suddenly appeared in this room."

Harry nodded. 

"Bleeding." He croaked eyes on Snape. 

"I can see that, Potter." Severus said, and everyone was shocked to hear that his voice was so soft. "Black, carry him into the bathroom and we'll get him cleaned up." 

Harry felt someone washing him with a potion that burned but closed his wounds. They were working on his back. He could feel Sirius whom he was sure was still holding him shaking and knew it had to be from rage. That meant Snape was the one tending his wounds. Damn that potion burned. 

As if reading his mind Snape spoke. 

"The deeper the wound the more the potion will burn, Potter." Severus explained, "It's disinfecting the wounds and closing them. You will need another potion to heal the scars." 

"You.....can......heal......them.......?" 

"Yes, that Potion will be put in your bath and it wont hurt at all." Severus continued to explain. "You just relax in the water for an hour each night and slowly the scars will fade. There is a soap you will have to use on your face." 

"My .......glamours......" 

"Fell." Sirius said, softly smoothing Harry's hair back. "Oh, puppy, I'm so sorry. I could kill Dumbledore for leaving you to this. He said, you were lying.....I should have listened to you. I'm so sorry." 

Harry didn't respond because he didn't know if Sirius was being truthful or not. He felt Snape move on from his back down his legs and feet. He blushed when the man washed his privates with the Potion as well. Then it was up his chest, with a different cloth than the one that had washed his privates, and his neck then eventually his face with particular attention to his bleeding and swollen right eye. 

There was a knock on the door and Draco Malfoy came in. 

"We explored and found our things in rooms. " Draco explained, holding out black pjs. "I thought Potter could wear these. They don't fit me anymore and the underpants are brand new from the pack mother sent me last night." 

"Thank you, Draco." Severus said, taking them. "Tell everyone we will be out shortly. " 

Draco nodded and left. 

Harry was soon dressed and getting carried out into the common room. He was sat down on a couch with Sirius on one side and Remus on the other. He spotted Draco Malfoy. 

"Thank you." He forced out. 

The black sweats and shirt were warm and actually fit. It also felt nice to have a clean pair of boxer shorts on as well. 

"No problem." Draco shrugged his cheeks tinting a bit.

* * *

_Welcome, players. You have been chosen to the play The Magical Game of Life!_

"Is that anything like the Muggle Game of Life?" Hermione asked, the mysterious voice that was speaking to them. 

_You will find out for yourselves._ The voice answered. You will play in teams of two.

Suddenly, Harry was sitting in a black leather recliner with Snape. It was big enough for three people. He looked to see that on his left was Sirius and Remus, next to Remus was Hermione and Petunia, then Ron and Ginny, Dumbledore and Vernon, Lucius Malfoy with Draco Malfoy, and finally Bellatrix LeStrange with Tom Riddle, and it was Tom Riddle on Severus' side. But suddenly the order changed switching Tom and Bella for Ron and Ginny who'd been right across from Harry and Severus. They were all in a big circle. 

"This is already different then The Game of Life." Hermione thought out loud. Petunia nodded at her side. "I protest who Harry is partnered with!" 

_Partners may change over the course of the game. Others from outside may be brought in and those in here now may be forced to leave it all depends on the game._

Trays appeared on their chairs from one arm to the other and there was a tablet on each one near the top in the dead center. 

_You will be provided food and everything you need while you play the game. Time will not pass outside of this room and those sent outside will not be able to find their way back inside_

Harry had to wonder if that last bit was for Dumbledore's benefit. The man looked enraged to be here and even more enraged to be paired up with Vernon. 

A 3-D model of Private Drive appeared in the middle of the circle. 

_Spin the wheel to see who goes first._

The wheel was on the tablet screen. Harry touched it before Snape could. The wheel only went to 10 of which Harry landed on. 

_The Potter/Snape team goes first._

They had to sit through an introduction of the cupboard under the stairs where they saw little Avatars of themselves. 

_The first voice of the morning is waking you up._

Petunia's harpy screech sounded yelling at them to wake up. 

"I do not sound like that!" Petunia protested.

_The Game of Magical Life has began for all of you._

"I spun to get us to go first so you spin to see how many spaces we move." Harry told Snape. 

Severus inclined his head in acknowledgement and pushed the wheel on the screen. It landed on ten again. 

_Everytime someone lands on ten they and their partner get 1 Galleon._

"Well, that part seems at least a little consistent with the Muggle version." Hermione said, "In the Muggle Version if you land on ten the Police Officer gets a set amount of money."

The door to the cupboard opened and they were allowed to pick ten spaces to travel. 

"Best move towards the kitchen." Harry muttered in a low voice to Snape who nodded. 

Severus picked the spot and their player moved. The spot had a **?** on it. 

_You've landed on a chance square! Draw a card!_

Severus tapped the 3-D image of a card deck that had appeared on their tray. 

_You drew a Dare Card! Use this card to Dare someone to do something if they don't you get the Hidden Item if they do the dare they get the hidden item._

_The person you must Dare is......._

Lights flashed over all over them and stopped over Ron. 

"Mr. Weasley, I dare you to pet a Tarantula." Severus drawled. 

The spider appeared before Ron who screamed like a little girl and tried to climb out of the chair only for magic to stop him. 

"Good one." Harry whispered to Snape. Wondering how the man had found out about Ron's fear of spiders. 

Ginny looked embarrassed and exasperated at the same time. The timer finally ran out and a red light flashed over Ron as a buzzer sounded the Tarantula vanished and Ron calmed down. 

_You've won the item 'Key to the Dursley's House.'_

A key ring app unlocked on the tablet and Severus placed the key there. 

Avi Harry and Avi Snape were standing just outside the doorway to the kitchen.

* * *

"Okay, our turn!" Sirius cheered. "Oh, and nice one, Snape!" 

Severus inclined her head in acknowledgement again. 

Remus rolled his eyes and Ron glared at them. 

Sirius spun the wheel and booed when they only got a one and nothing happened. 

Hermione didn't let Petunia even move she pressed the wheel quickly and got a ten as well she squealed and landed on the same space as Harry and Severus. 

_Book Report overdo. Turn ceased until it's done._

"OVERDO!" Hermione raged. "I'VE NEVER HAD OVERDO ANYTHING IN MY LIFE!"

Petunia looked shocked and had a hand on her heart. 

"Hermione, do your homework." Ron, Ginny and Harry said, happily. 

She glared at them but picked up the book. 

Ginny took hers and Ron's turn and got a two she was not happy at all. 

Bellatrix looked around then waved across the way. 

"Ickle Bitty Baby Harry!" Harry blushed and actually waved back at the deranged woman causing Sirius to snort. "May I kill the Muggles?" 

"We'll see." Harry said, "Leave them alone for now please." 

"HARRY!" Dumbledore scolded.

Harry didn't listen to him. He was tired and he hurt despite Snape's healing.

This seemed to make Bella happy.

"You look hungry, baby Potter." She cooed. "You should eat." 

"Yeah." Harry said, slowly. "Dobby!" 

The elf appeared. 

"Food and drinks for everyone please." 

"Right away, Harry Potter sir." 

Dobby vanished and food and drink soon appeared. 

"Thanks, Dobby!" Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny chorused. 

Tom almost rolled his eyes as he took his turn. It was uneventful. 

Lucius and Draco were next Lucius took the turn and moved but nothing happened. 

Finally, it was Dumbledore and Vernon's turn. They landed on the chance square as well. 

_Caught sneaking food! Locked in Cupboard for three turns!_

Their avi's vanished backed into the shut cupboard. Neither Vernon nor Dumbledore was happy with this.

* * *

Petunia sat back silently reading the book she'd been assigned to read. She'd read it in school but it had been years and when was the last time she'd just got to relax and read a book? She couldn't remember Dudley and Vernon were so high maintenance. She didn't really care about the girl beside her who obviously could speed read as she was quickly going through the book. She glanced up at her nephew sitting with Snape of all people she wondered how they knew each other. She also had a bad feeling that this game was going to get her and her family killed if it painted a bad enough picture of her and vernon.

Harry and Severus' avi's entered the kitchen. 

_Mission: Don't burn the bacon! Cook 100 Perfect Bacon._

A 3-D cooking area appeared in front of both Harry and Severus.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry began cooking bacon. 

_You can store things in your inventory. Burnt bacon or undercooked bacon can be fed to Dudley._

Petunia and Vernon protested when a 3-D image of their son appeared in the kitchen. 

**Cooking-1**

**Bacon-1**

Harry got perfect bacon every time and began putting it in his Inventory. Severus not understanding why the boy was doing this just did the same. Though he often had to feed Dudley because he wasn't used to cooking. 

**For being clever, +5 INT.**

Harry didn't really understand what that meant but kept cooking. He noted at one point during his grinding that Ron was drooling and supposed the bacon did smell good. They could all smell it even though they were cooking it in the game. 

"Why are you taking so long?" Ron finally demanded. "Some of us want our turns!" 

Hermione was just being annoyed with Petunia who was leisurely pursuing her book and didn't look like she was going to be starting her report on it anytime soon. 

Harry only finished the mission when he had

**Bacon-MAX**

Severus was still a good twenty minutes behind him finishing up but eventually got the same level. 

_Your scores will now be calculated._

**O-100%**

Appeared in green above both of their heads. 

_Full points!_

"and that's why I was taking so long." Harry snarked causing Sirius and Remus to snort. 

Harry began eating the food in front of him. 

"and putting it in your inventory?" Ginny wondered. 

"Good food shouldn't go to waste." Harry shrugged. 

Sirius and Remus managed to get into the kitchen and were locked into the same cooking quest. Remus finished long before Sirius did and sat back to enjoy Sirius' colorful words as he had to feed Dudley over and over again. 

Petunia finally finished her book and began her book report much to Hermione's delight she finished at the same time as Sirius.

Remus and Sirius got a perfect score as well and had done the same thing as Harry and Severus grinding and putting food in their inventories. 

"Yes, now we get a turn." Hermione said, triumphantly. 

_Grades are in._

**Hermione- O-100%**

Hermione smirked smugly. 

**Petunia- A-100%**

"An A!" Hermione raged. 

"That's a perfect score." Petunia said, frowning at her.

"Not here in the magical world, Petunia." Dumbledore explained. "The grades are D for Dreadful, P for Poor, A for Acceptable, EE Exceeds Expectations, and O for Outstanding." 

Petunia frowned. 

"I see." she said, slowly. 

She then spun the wheel and they were locked into the cooking task.

* * *

Harry sat back in his chair and was soon fast asleep. He didn't even wake up when he leaned against Snape with his head on the man's shoulder. 

"Aw, how cute!" Bella cooed. "Get me a camera." Dobby appeared with a camera. "Oh, goody." 

"Don't you dare." Severus growled but it was too late she'd snapped a picture letting off the blinding flash. He glared at her. Then looked to Potter. "Pot..." 

"Don't wake him please." Hermione said, frowning at her bad cooking. "He hardly sleeps, sir, his nightmares are getting worse lately. If he can sleep please let him. " 

Severus stopped from waking Potter and glanced at her. He knew the boy wasn't learning Occlumency properly and admitted that it could be because he was a bad teacher but he was only doing what Dumbledore had told him. Dumbledore had explained to him that all other attempts to teach Potter Occlumency had failed and that this was the boy's last chance. He was now wondering if that was true. He found himself deciding to ask the Mutt and Wolf after all Dumbledore had told him that both had tried teaching Harry at some point. Severus didn't want to do it but he let Potter sleep on his shoulder. 

Petunia finished before Hermione did both having forgone putting food in their Inventories for just finishing the quest. It looked like Hermione wasn't good at cooking at all but finally finished the quest. She raged when she only got EE. 

"I DID EVERYTHING THE OTHERS DID!" Hermione bellowed. 

It was now Ron and Ginny's turn both were soon muttering under their breathes as they tried their hands at cooking. 

"I'm wishing I had one of my Potions Journals." Severus sighed, "This is taking forever." 

Harry slept on. He even slept through Ron and Ginny raging over cooking. 

"How can he sleep through this?" Draco wondered. 

"Have you ever heard Ron snore?" Hermione scoffed. "Harry's put up with it for five years now and besides he's so tired he'll probably be able to sleep through almost anything." 

Harry mumbled something in his sleep then began hissing. 

Hermione sighed lowering the book she'd been about to re-read. She flicked her wand and a Stinging Hex had Harry blinking tired eyes at her. 

"You're hissing in your sleep again." She informed. 

Harry just went back to sleep. 

Tom found it interesting that Harry spoke Parseltongue in his sleep and wished the Muggleborn would leave him to so that he could hear what the boy had to say in his sleep. 

"You just told me not to wake him and you do it." Severus snipped. 

Hermione frowned at him.

* * *

Ron and Ginny both grinded as well but didn't fill their Inventories so they both got **EE**. Neither were happy trying to figure out why. 

Tom and Bella were soon annoyed with cooking as well. 

Harry pulled his legs up beside him and snuggled into the body heat next to him. Maybe Fred and George had climbed into bed with him to keep him from screaming again. He didn't know all he knew was this person was warm. 

Severus frowned at Potter who was now clinging to his arm. He glanced at the Wolf and Mutt both were looking at the boy worriedly. Was Potter really not getting that much sleep? With O.W.L.'s right around the corner. 

"I don't understand why we have to go through cooking bacon." Draco thought out loud. 

"Muggles don't have House-elves." Remus replied simply. 

"Yes, I know that but why do we have to cook the bacon?" 

"I'm not actually sure." Remus sighed. "I'm sure we'll find out." 

Draco nodded and called for Dobby who appeared looking nervous. He whispered into Dobby's ear and Lucius nodded his consent of his son's plan. 

Dobby beamed happily and vanished. This would help Harry Potter sir and he was sure Harry Potter sir would like Former Master Draco for this!

Tom managed to complete the task before Bella both having put food in their Inventory and both getting **O-100%**. Hermione was not happy. 

Lucius and Draco seemed less than thrilled with learning how to cook bacon but both followed Harry's example and saved food in their Inventory getting a perfect score. 

Dumbledore didn't bother to grind and neither did Vernon they did what needed to be done and got **D-1%** for their lack of effort.

Severus sighed and woke Potter.

* * *

"Sorry....." Harry croaked moving away from Snape, he was blushing. He couldn't believe that he'd fallen asleep on Snape of all people. 

"It's your turn to spin, Potter." Severus explained. 

Harry blinked those Killing Curse green eyes at him. Then touched the screen. The wheel spun a four. 

_Decifier the first Chore on your list._

The letters were all bleary and swam as Severus and Harry looked at them. 

Harry typed in his answer and locked it in. He was used to seeing like this. 

Severus on the other hand soon had a headache but had managed as well. 

_Perfect Score_

Harry moved their avi's four steps towards the sliding back door. 

"Chore list?" Lucius drawled. "I don't like the sound of that." 

Harry shrugged and yawned. He curled up on his side of the chair when it became clear that nothing else was going to happen during his turn. 

Sirius, Remus, Hermione, and Petunia had uneventful turns. 

Harry woke to Ron and Ginny whispering and Snape shaking him. 

"You've been dared." Severus told the boy. 

"Yeah?" Harry looked at the Weasley's. "So dare me." 

"We dare you to french kiss Snape until the timer goes off." Ginny said, smugly. 

"You think that's something I wouldn't do and you can get the prize?" Harry wondered. 

He moved to Snape and put his hand on the man's neck, he closed his eyes and his open mouth met Snape's. It wasn't long before tongues were battling. The kiss was slow, sensual. Snape obviously believed that this was Harry's first kiss. It wasn't but this was much better than Harry's kiss with Cho in Harry's mind at least. He was getting hard from this kiss. This just confirmed in Harry's mind that he was gay. Merlin was Snape a good kisser.

Everyone watched in utter shock as Harry and Severus kissed. Bella couldn't resist she took a picture. Remus and Sirius shared a knowing look. The timer went off and green flashed above Harry's head with the sound of bells. 

_Your prize is a Switchblade._

Severus moved the switchblade to a mutual inventory app on the tablet. Harry it seemed was trying to recover from the kiss. His green eyes had darkened with lust and he was trying to catch his breath. He was flushed and Severus had to admit that he found it rather cute. 

Suddenly, five voices erupted yelling about how wrong and disgusting that kiss had been. Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Vernon and Petunia were all of the same opinion and had clearly cleared Harry's head and upset him by their words. 

Sirius silenced all of them. 

"Now, you listen to me, Harry James Potter." Sirius said, and Harry looked at him. "Be truthful did you like that kiss?" Harry nodded. "Then there is nothing wrong with that! There is nothing wrong with liking other guys! It's completely accepted in our world. There are of course some who see this as bad but it's not. It's who you are and you should never have to hide that. If you want to be with a guy that's fine! Don't let anyone tell you different!" 

Harry's eyes shook and he smiled shyly. 

"Thank......You....." Harry forced out, his voice shaking his eyes almost filled with tears. 

Sirius gave hims a smile and reached over to gently rub his hand into Harry's head. Harry leaned into the touch. 

Severus had to admit he was impressed with Black's handling of the situation. 

"The wedding will be Black and Silver!" Bella cackled. 

"It was just a kiss." Severus drawled, "it does not mean we are getting married, Bellatrix." 

Harry was blushing. Sirius had burst out laughing and Remus was chuckling. 

"I can actually see that, Bella." Lucius said, smirking. "Oh, yes black and silver everywhere it would be perfect for Severus." 

Draco sniggered into his hand while Severus glared at his best friend. How dare he!

"Now, now, let's quit teasing Severus and play the game." Tom said, calmly. "and I quite agree with your Godfather, Harry. Homosexual relationships are perfectly acceptable." 

"Yeah, Potter." Draco spoke up. "I actually expected better of the Weasley's on this one. After all they are Pureblood's and we're raised with this knowledge from the start. " 

"They are acting like Muggles." Remus sighed, "Muggles do not approve of Homosexual relationships. They are taught it's wrong." 

Harry liked being told that liking other guys wasn't wrong but he liked most was that there were people here who were accepting him as he was. That above everything meant the world to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you want me to switch out anyone and why you think I should. Also if you have any suggestions for tasks and rewards let me know I'm willing to let the fans get involved in the story.

Severus' mind reeled as he glanced at Potter. He was sure that had been the boy's first kiss and he'd willingly given it to him. What had he been thinking? He felt guilty for taking Potter's first kiss. He decided that he needed to make it up to him somehow but how did one go about making up for taking someone's first kiss? He sat back in thought as Tom and Bella took their turns. He was already bored with this game and hoped it got better soon. Nothing of note happened during the others turns. 

**It is now time for bed. You will be roomed with your playing partner.**

"I so object to that!" Ginny bellowed. 

Harry wondered if he should be objecting as well but shrugged it off. He and Snape ended up in the room he'd been in earlier. He was ready to object when he noticed there was only one bed. Then again....He shrugged and climbed into the bed on the far side giving Snape his back he was sure this would be the best sleeping arrangement but Snape didn't come to bed. He fell asleep long before Snape joined him. 

Severus sighed to himself hours later as he rolled Potter over on to his back. The boy hissed but didn't wake up. He took out the potion he'd just finished brewing and put four drops in each of Potter's eyes. He then shifted Potter back into the position he'd found him in and pulled the blanket back over him before he went to the other side of the bed and got in himself.

* * *

Harry woke with a yawn actually feeling refreshed he'd slept through the night it appeared. He quickly jumped away from the body he was clinging to. Snape was awake and sat up but otherwise said nothing about him clinging to him. Harry tried to collect himself and wake up as Snape went to go get a shower. He rubbed his eyes and blinked around him he sighed he hated wearing his glasses it wasn't like he could see with them on any better than he could see with them off but he still wore them. He needed to find away to heal his eyes maybe he would look into that when he got out of here. 

Sirius and Remus suddenly came into the room as Severus came out of the bathroom fresh from a shower and drying his hair with a towel. 

"I had Dobby run Potter's bath and I added the Potion myself." Severus told Black. "You will need to monitor him while he's in there because the Potion has muscle relaxer in it."

Harry went crimson he was going to be watched while he bathed?

It had been awkward to say the least but he was finally out of the tub. 

"Dobby, these aren't my clothes." Harry said, as he none the less put them on. 

"Former Master Draco is telling Dobby to gather all the clothes that no longer fit him and give them to Harry Potter sir." Dobby said, happily. "Dobby is liking that idea so is doing so." 

"I'll have to thank Malfoy." Harry muttered. "and thank you too, Dobby." 

Dobby grinned brightly at the praise and vanished.

Harry needed help out to the playing area as he was a little weak and unsteady on his feet this morning but he was soon sitting next Snape and eating/picking at his breakfast.

"Morning, Ickle Potter!" Bella sang as she danced over to her seat and sat down. 

"Morning." Harry said, and grabbed his throat. All the talking yesterday seemed to have hurt his already soar throat. Maybe his uncle had damaged something last time he'd strangled him. That was the night they'd come here last night Harry had to remind himself. 

"Morning, Harry." Hermione yawned coming in wearing a yellow sundress. She rubbed her eyes. "Is Ron up yet?" 

Harry rolled his eyes at her. She giggled and pulled out her wand. 

"Alright, I'll go wake him." With that she went up the stairs to the right. 

It wasn't long before they heard both a male and female scream. Ginny came down wearing a dress that was barely long enough to cover her and looking angry her hair poofed up worse than Hermione's when it was humid and she was trying to tame it. That explained the female scream. It was half an hour before Ron and Hermione came down. 

By this time Harry had eaten half of what was on his plate. 

The Malfoys finally came down completing the group as Tom had come down with Bella, Petunia and Vernon with Hermione and Dumbledore had already been there. 

"Thank you......" Harry rasped out to Draco. "For .....the.....clothes......." 

"Harry Potter sir is not talking!" Harry jumped as Winky appeared in front of him. He sighed in defeat. Dobby had fetched the nanny elf he was in hell for now. He forced another bite in to his mouth. "Harry Potter sir is resting his voice!"'

Harry nodded to her quickly. 

"It was no problem, Potter." Draco shrugged. "I wasn't using them anymore and if it means you don't have to wear those rags you're free to have them." 

Vernon and Petunia looked affronted at the idea of Harry wearing rags even if they knew it was true.

Severus drank his coffee. 

"You have two elves within the walls of Hogwarts, Potter?" He wondered. 

Harry opened his mouth to answer. 

"Harry Potter sir is not talking!" Winky scolded again. Harry huffed and blew his bangs. "Dobby and Winky is being Harry Potter, sirs, friends. We is being loyal to him and is taking care of him when he is letting us. Harry Potter, sir is always nice to Dobby and Winky. We is working for Hogwarts not Harry Potter sir." 

"But you were brought here to work because you are loyal to Harry?" Tom questioned. 

"We is not knowing but we is thinking so." Winky informed. "Harry Potter, sir is drinking his milk!" 

Harry sighed and slowly began drinking his milk. She was always so demanding when Dobby set her lose on him. At least they'd been checking his food for potions since last year. Someone had really been feeding him Potions all sorts of them and he'd started feeling the effects. He'd gone to Dobby and Winky when Ron and Hermione hadn't believed him the elves had been checking everything he'd eaten and drank since.

_It is now the team of Harry/Severus' turn._

_Time to do your first chore._

Harry spun and absently moved to the nearest flower bed. A mini game popped up in front of him and Snape. A small patch of garden surrounded by weeds.

_Pull as many weeds as you can in the allotted time._

Both began. Harry was an old pro and this and was soon working through flower bed after flower bed. He noted that while Snape wasn't keeping up he was doing a rather good job.

_Harry has achieved level 2 of this mini game._

Harry worked harder and harder this was nothing new to him. He sighed at the monitiny of it and zoned out. By the time the timer went off the game announced

_Harry Potter has reached level 5 of this mini game._

Severus was annoyed he himself had only reached level 4 and just barely. How was Potter so good at pulling weeds?

_You will receive skills and levels as you progress through the game. Levels like this are based on the level you get to in the mini game._

**Weeding-5**

_Grade: O-100%_

_You both got a perfect score!_

_While you were weeding you found a snake._

They were presented with choices.

Harry chose A and a 3-D image of a snake appeared. Harry began talking to it. 

**Parseltongue-1**

_The snake was happy for your company. It gives you an egg that does not belong to it._

An egg appeared on the table between Severus and Harry. 

_Decipher next chore._

They both soon had their answer locked in and it was Sirius' and Remus' turn to weed the garden. 

Petunia could already tell she wasn't going to like this game. 

Harry curled up in the chair and examined the egg he had no idea what it was but one thing was for sure it wasn't a snake egg or a dragon egg. He settled into watch Sirius and Remus. Remus once again had a better time of this task then Sirius. Petunia hardly tried which pissed Hermione off. Ron and Ginny both slacked off. Bella and Tom, Lucius and Draco gave it a good try and Vernon and Dumbledore didn't get a turn. No one got as high as Harry in level. 

Harry had a feeling that this game was going to mirror his life and wondered if anyone else would figure it out. He wasn't happy at all. Snape spun and Harry pointed at the tool shed. Snape nodded and moved them that way they didn't get far just two squares. The next chore was to mow the grass they would need the lawn mower for that. 

"This game is so boring!" Hermione huffed. "I could be studying!" 

Harry rolled his eyes a bit. He hurt all over and felt feverish and why was he so tired all of sudden? 

He woke to Snape shaking him gently. He blinked his eyes at the man had he fallen asleep clinging to him again? No, he was still on his side of the chair. Oh, it was his turn to spin. Harry spun and got a ten. The money went to them and Harry moved to a spot close to the shed. He noted that Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Petunia hadn't gone toward the shed and that Vernon and Dumbledore still hadn't moved. 

_You've landed on a "?" Space!_

_Accidental Magic unlocked!_

_You have discovered Lumos. Light up squares around you to find hidden items._

_You may use this every turn._

"It would seem that that annoying Potter Luck is finally working in my favor." Severus drawled. 

Harry shrugged and hit the button that had the spell. The space in front of, behind, and on both sides lit up there were no hidden items.

**Lumos-1**

"Wow, we can discover spells!" Ginny exclaimed. 

"The title is "The Magical Game of Life." " Lucius drawled, "Of course there would be magic in it." 

Draco snickered as the Weasley's glared at his father.

"Good one, puppy!" Sirius grinned reaching over and messing up Harry's hair. 

"Just so you know, Severus, Potter Luck is a double edge sword." Remus explained. "Usually when something good happens something equally if not more terrible is soon to follow." 

Harry nodded at that and Hermione couldn't suppress a shiver. Ron was grinning. 

Dumbledore was unsticking two lemon drops, Vernon and Petunia looked like they wanted to be anywhere else, Ginny was trying to get Harry's attention and everyone else just looked thoughtful at Remus' words.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time it was Tom's turn Harry couldn't take it anymore he and Winky were locked in an argument Harry making gestures and Winky scolding him over and over not to talk he finally grabbed Snape's hand and put it on his forehead. 

"Ah, Winky was it?" Winky nodded to Severus. "Potter is in need of a Fever Reducer if you would get me my Potions bag." 

They all watched Winky's eyes get big in worry and horror. She was gone and back in a flash. 

Severus took his bag and had to help Potter tip the vile down his throat as Potter was shaking so much he couldn't hold it. Winky had milk on hand to help Harry drink to get rid of the taste. 

Sirius and Remus were worried and checking for their wands. 

"Do you have your wand?" Sirius suddenly demanded. "Does anyone have a wand?!" 

That prompted a search from all the witches and wizards in the room. 

"But....but I put right here!" Hermione cried checking her purse. 

Ginny was doing the same. 

"That's impossible!" Ginny cried. 

"Where'd it go?!" Ron demanded searching his pockets. 

Bella pulled her sleeve back on her left arm and Ron, Hermione and Ginny flinched only to see that a wand sheath was covering the mark. An empty wand sheath. 

"But it's spelled against someone taking it." Bella said, sounding sane. 

"As is mine yet my wand is gone." Tom agreed. 

"As is mine, my Lord." Lucius was looking at his cane how had he not noticed that. 

"Father, mine is gone too." Draco had his right sleeve up showing a sheath. 

"My wands gone as well." Remus informed. 

"As is mine." Severus almost growled. 

Something exploded Vernon and Petunia noticed all eyes went to their nephew but he looked too out of it to have done his normal display of magic. 

"Ah, is your wand gone as well, Dumbledore?" Tom was smirking. 

All eyes went to the Headmaster. 

"Yes, and I demand to know who took it." Dumbledore said, though calmly. 

"None of us have wands so none of us could have taken it." Tom reasoned. 

Harry blinked tired eyes but everyone watched him produce his wand from his pocket and blink at it slowly as if trying to remember what it did. 

"Ikkle Harry has a wand!" Bella declared. "Give me wand, Ickle Harry." 

"I maybe sick but I'm not brain damaged." Harry muttered. "No wand for you." 

There were several amused reactions to that and Bella sat back pouting. 

"Harry, this may sound crazy coming from me of all people, "Sirius said, slowly, "But give Snape the wand." 

"WHAT?!" Hermione, Ron, and Ginny cried. "IT'S BETTER OFF WITH HARRY!" 

"Sure, this aint my Holly wand anyhow." Harry yawned. "Guess it might be his." 

He handed the wand over and Severus examined it. 

"This is Bella's wand it is not going to do me any good with Healing spells." Severus stated. "All this wand is good for is Dueling and Killing but I thank you for the show of trust, Potter." 

He handed the wand back to boy. 

"I can have my wand now, Ickle Harry?" 

"No wand for you!" Harry stated again. 

"HARRY POTTER SIR IS NOT TALKING!" Winky was back wrapping a blanket around Harry and putting a cool cloth on his forehead. "Winky is taking dangerous wand and locking it up with others. Dobby is being stupid for not knowing Harry Potter sirs wand!" 

Winky took the wand and held it away from her as if it was something distasteful or dangerous. It was of course the latter one.

Deciding the fun was over Tom spun and moved toward the shed. He landed on the same spot as Severus and Harry. 

_Musical Chairs! Partners will be shifted about randomly._

Tom was annoyed when he was suddenly sitting with Ginny Weasley he looked around though and had to fight a grin. Bella was with Harry's Mudblood friend Granger. Draco was with an Obese boy that looked like Harry's uncle so Harry's cousin had been brought in. Lucius was now with Harry's aunt. Black was with Ron Weasley, Lupin was with Harry's uncle and Harry was still with Severus. 

"Dumbledore it seems has left us." Tom said mildly. "Now, Bella what did I tell you about hurting Harry's friends?" 

Bella huffed and moved away from the Mudblood. 

"Okay, who is this?" Draco motioned to his partner. "Potter, who is...."

"HARRY POTTER SIR IS NOT TALKING!" Winky's voice rang out.

Draco actually flinched. 

"I'm Dudley Dursley." Dudley said blinking around. "I'm Harry's cousin." His eyes landed on his cousin. "Is......Harry okay?" 

"He is very ill." Severus replied.

Dudley had no way of knowing it but in the minds of most people in the room he was now below Petunia and Vernon on the kill list. 

"Moony quit growling at Harry's uncle." Sirius called reaching out and scratching Harry's head absently. 

Remus moved closer to Severus who instantly moved to Harry's side until the werewolf calmed down. 

"Black, control it." Severus ordered. 

Remus closed his eyes and fought for control it would do no good to lose it here. 

Draco glanced around the room one space had thrown everything on it's head. This could not end well. He looked at his partner 

"you can spin next time as it was my turn this time." he informed.

Dudley just nodded stupidly. 

"This isn't fair!" Ginny complained, "Why are Harry and Snape the only ones who didn't move? Random my butt!" 

"Dobby and or Winky please get Harry the correct wand." Sirius called. 

Winky appeared and pushed the Holly wand in to Harry's hand. His hand closed around it instantly. 

"Now do you want to say that again, Ginny?" Sirius asked her. 

"So, Malfoy it was your turn?" Ginny said, instantly. 

She was not stupid enough to mess with Harry when she didn't have a wand herself. 

Draco nodded and pressed the button to spin. He got a five. 

_Overdo Defense Work!_

"How dare you offend me like this!" Draco cried out. 

"Draco." Lucius drawled in warning. 

Draco shut his mouth but looked furious. 

"It would have been more accurate to say overdo Transfigurations work." Harry muttered. 

Hermione, Ron and Ginny couldn't help they snorted back laughs. Draco's cheeks tinted.

_Read Chapter 1 of your First year Defense book and do the work that follows. No turns until completed._

"Er......Defense?" Dudley asked. "Is that anything like Boxing?" 

Draco moaned.

"Muggles." He muttered as the books appeared. "We're magic we learn spells." 

"I'm not...... _that_." Dudley informed. "I don't learn what you do in school." 

Draco settled in to read ignoring that comment because he didn't want to get in trouble or lose what few points he might have gained with Potter. 

Vernon reached out a shaking hand and touched the screen when it became apparent that his partner was lost to whatever breathing exercises he was doing. He wondered why the man was growling and how he was so good at sounding like one of Marge's dogs. He moved for them as well. He had no clue where he actually kept the lawnmower but Harry had moved toward the shed so that's where he was going he was sure that was the smart thing to do even if Dumbledore hadn't thought it had been. 

_You've activated a random event!_

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" Vernon wondered.

_Aunt Marge has brought Ripper for a visit and given you his dog treats as a gift. Out run Ripper until sundown._

Dudley glanced at the 3-D screen as his dad and his partner did the mini game. Wait hadn't that happened to Harry when he was younger? Had they been about seven or something like that? Dudley couldn't remember but he knew that this had happened to Harry. He quickly went back the book in his hands but he could see that his parents were thinking the same thing as he was all three of them glanced at Harry.

Harry had tensed upon hearing the quest in his fevered state his mind slid into a flash back and his breathing picked up. 

Hermione's head jerked up from the book she was re-re-reading at Harry's whimper. 

"Oh, not again!" Hermione cried trying to get out of her chair but couldn't. "LET ME UP! HE'S HAVING A NIGHTMARE!" 

Sure enough it wasn't long before the screaming started. Hermione fought magic and tried to get Harry. Severus of course was the only one who could actually do anything as Sirius couldn't get out his chair either. 

Severus grabbed Potter's wand and muttered the incantation he fell gently into Potter's mind and was furious with what he saw but helped him with the nightmare. 

Harry woke with a gasp and sat up his whole body shaking his eyes wide. He felt the wand being pushed back into his hand and looked at Snape tiredly. He nodded his thanks even though he hated that the man had once again seen him in a moment of weakness and by that he meant what he'd seen in his mind but then again hadn't Snape already seen that memory? Or a portion of it anyway? He was sure he had during Occlumency lessons but he just couldn't remember. He passed the wand back to Snape and patted his throat as Winky force fed him whatever potions Snape had given her.

Severus understanding looked over the wand with a frown. 

"This is a very good wand for Healing, Potter. It's not a combat wand at all." 

Harry motioned to his throat and cocked an eyebrow as if to say 'now'. Severus obliged and ran several scans. 

"There is no permanent damage though some of the scar tissue is inflamed easily enough to take care of. Don't move." 

Harry almost groaned in pleasure when the cool cream was rubbed on his throat the pain eased and after a few minutes he tried talking. 

"Healing?" He asked and his voice was almost perfect. 

Winky nodded and left. 

"If my wand is the Healing wand then it's brother must be the combat wand." Harry mumbled. 

"Do you know your wands brother, Mr. Potter?" Lucius wondered. 

"Yes, I do." Harry nodded. "Yew and Phoenix feather." 

"Why, Harry, if I didn't know better I would think you were referring to my wand." Tom said, amused. His smile vanished at the look on Harry's face and Hermione gasped in semi-understanding. "You are joking?" 

"Ollivander told me when I got my wand. Holly and Phoenix Feather is my wand. Yew and Phoenix is yours. Both tail feathers came from Fawkes Dumbledore's Phoenix who only gave those two feathers. Dumbledore gave me that information after what our wands did in the graveyard." 

"Of course." Tom muttered to himself. "Why didn't I see it before? The answer was right in front of me the whole time." 

_Ripper has caught Vernon Dursley. Ripper tears into your leg so deeply you need 142 stitches and can't walk on your leg for three weeks. Mission failed._

Remus growled again he'd gotten into the tree safely of course he hadn't thought to stop and help him partner. 

"I'm glad Harry got into the tree then." Dudley said, absently he was actually absorbed in his book and didn't register what he'd just said.


End file.
